Eyes Wide Shut
Eyes Wide Shut (dt. die Augen weit geschlossen) ist der letzte vollendete Film des US-amerikanischen Filmregisseurs Stanley Kubrick, der nur wenige Tage nach Fertigstellung des Filmschnitts im März 1999 starb. Es handelt sich um eine ins New York der Gegenwart verlegte Verfilmung von Arthur Schnitzlers Traumnovelle mit Nicole Kidman und Tom Cruise in den Hauptrollen. Eyes Wide Shut war zwar ein finanzieller Erfolg, seine Qualität wird aber unter Filmkritikern, vor allem im Vergleich zu anderen Filmen des Regisseurs, sehr unterschiedlich beurteilt. Handlung Der New Yorker Arzt Bill Harford und seine Frau Alice besuchen die Weihnachtsparty des gemeinsamen Freundes Victor Ziegler, auf der beide mit anderen Partygästen flirten. Bill trifft einen alten Studienfreund, Nick Nightingale, wieder. Dieser arbeitet mittlerweile als Pianist. Bill wird im Laufe des Abends von Ziegler in dessen Badezimmer gerufen, weil eine Frau namens Mandy, mit der er offenbar gerade Sex hatte, unter starkem Drogeneinfluss steht und kaum noch ansprechbar ist. Sie erholt sich jedoch wieder und Bill verspricht ihr, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Am nächsten Tag kommt es zwischen Bill und Alice nach dem Konsum von Marihuana zum Streit über Untreue und Eifersucht. Alice gesteht Bill, dass sie ihn in ihren Gedanken mit einem Marineoffizier, den sie im letzten Sommerurlaub flüchtig kennengelernt hatte, betrogen habe. Außerdem erklärt sie ihm, dass sie wegen dieses Mannes bereit gewesen wäre, Mann und Tochter zu verlassen. In diesem Moment klingelt das Telefon und Bill erfährt vom Tod eines seiner Patienten und fährt zu ihm. Während seines Besuchs beginnt die Tochter des Toten damit, Bill zu küssen und gesteht ihm ihre Liebe. Als ihr Verlobter eintrifft, macht sich Bill wieder auf den Heimweg. Gedankenverloren irrt er durch das New Yorker Nachtleben, wird von der Prostituierten Domino angesprochen und begleitet sie in ihre Wohnung. Bevor es jedoch zu Intimitäten kommt, ruft ihn Alice auf dem Handy an. Bill bezahlt Domino und geht. In einem Jazzclub besucht er den befreundeten Pianisten Nick Nightingale, der ihm erzählt, dass er in derselben Nacht noch ein weiteres Engagement habe. An diesem Ort gebe es besonders viele attraktive Damen, man werde jedoch nur mit einem Losungswort eingelassen. Nick selbst müsse dort mit verbundenen Augen am Piano spielen. All das weckt Bills Neugier, doch Nick lehnt es ab, ihn mitzunehmen. Er teilt ihm aber Ort, Losungswort („Fidelio“) und Kleiderordnung mit. In einem Kostümverleihgeschäft trifft Bill auf den Inhaber Mr. Milich, der nur gegen Aufpreis bereit ist, eigens für ihn den Laden noch einmal zu öffnen. Als sie nach einem geeigneten Kostüm suchen, entdecken sie zwischen den Kleidern Mr. Milichs minderjährige Tochter, die gerade dabei ist, sich mit zwei japanischen Männern zu vergnügen. Während der Vater sich die beiden schnappt und die Polizei rufen will, beginnt seine Tochter mit Bill zu flirten. Bei der angegebenen Adresse, dem Schloss Somerton, angekommen, wird Bill Zeuge einer obskuren Zeremonie, bei der alle Teilnehmer venezianische Masken tragen und in deren weiterem Verlauf eine sexuelle Orgie stattfindet. Eine schöne Dame nimmt ihn beiseite und bittet ihn eindringlich, das Haus zu verlassen. Bill bleibt trotzdem, wird entdeckt und dem Zeremonienmeister vorgeführt, der Bill für sein Eindringen bestrafen will. Die Schuld nimmt jedoch, obwohl sie dadurch in große Gefahr zu geraten scheint, die unbekannte Schöne auf sich, so dass man Bill – unter der Bedingung, Verschwiegenheit zu wahren und seine Nachforschungen einzustellen – erlaubt, das Schloss zu verlassen. Zu Hause angekommen, weckt er seine Frau aus einem erotischen Albtraum. Darin hatte sie mit unzähligen Männern Geschlechtsverkehr und den sie dabei beobachtenden Bill hämisch ausgelacht. Am nächsten Tag versucht Bill Nightingale zu treffen, um über die vorherige Nacht zu sprechen. In dem Hotel, in dem Nightingale übernachtet hat, erfährt Bill, dass dieser in der Nacht in Begleitung zweier bedrohlich wirkender Männer hastig ausgecheckt habe. Bei der Rückgabe seines Kostüms fällt ihm auf, dass er die dazugehörige Maske verloren hat. Auch die beiden Japaner sind wieder anwesend. Milich erklärt, dass er sich mit ihnen gütlich geeinigt habe. Er bietet Bill indirekt die sexuellen Dienste seiner Tochter an. Bill sucht dann selbst noch einmal das Anwesen auf, in dem die Orgie stattgefunden hat. Er wird jedoch abermals aufgefordert, seine Nachforschungen einzustellen. Bill will noch einmal die Prostituierte Domino aufsuchen. Er trifft jedoch nur auf deren Mitbewohnerin Sally, die ebenfalls mit Bill zu flirten beginnt und ihm schließlich erzählt, dass Domino erfahren habe, dass sie HIV-positiv sei. Wieder zurück auf der Straße stellt Bill fest, dass er verfolgt wird. Er verschwindet in einem Café. Aus der Zeitung erfährt er, dass eine gewisse Amanda Curran mit einer Überdosis Drogen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden sei. Er vermutet dahinter ein Attentat auf jene ihm nicht bekannte Dame, die sich in der vergangenen Nacht für ihn geopfert hat. Im Krankenhaus untersucht er die Leiche. Ziegler bittet Bill, ihn zu besuchen. Er offenbart sich als einer der Maskierten von Schloss Somerton und versichert Bill, dass der Drogentod der Frau nichts mit den Vorfällen in der Nacht zu tun habe. Alles sei nur eine Farce gewesen, die ihn lediglich hätte einschüchtern sollen. Weiterhin erwähnt er, dass Bill, sollte er die Namen der Teilnehmer der Orgie erfahren, nicht mehr ruhig werde schlafen können. Verwirrt kehrt Bill nach Hause zurück und findet die verloren geglaubte Maske auf seinem Kopfkissen neben seiner schlafenden Frau. Unter Tränen berichtet er ihr von all seinen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, sich für ihre Untreuephantasien zu rächen. Sie vergeben einander und beschließen, von nun an „wach“ zu bleiben und ihrer Beziehung eine neue Basis zu geben. Besetzung Hintergrund Drehbuchentwicklung Die von Sydney Pollack verkörperte Figur des Victor Ziegler hat keine Entsprechung in der Traumnovelle Bereits 1968, nachdem 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum veröffentlicht worden war, hatte Kubrick die Idee, die 1926 veröffentlichte Traumnovelle des österreichischen Autors Arthur Schnitzler zu verfilmen. Zu einer tatsächlichen Realisierung des Projekts kam es jedoch erst 30 Jahre später. In der Zwischenzeit wechselten Kubricks Konzepte für die Verfilmung immer wieder. Während er in den 70er Jahren einen sehr ernsthaften Film mit Woody Allen in der Hauptrolle eines jüdischen Arztes drehen wollte, wandelte sich das Vorhaben in den 80er Jahren zu einer ironischen Sex-Komödie mit Steve Martin oder Robin Williams. Auch die Idee eines Historienfilms, angesiedelt in London oder Dublin, war im Gespräch. Die Arbeiten am Drehbuch begannen im November 1994. Kubrick entschied sich, den Film ernst anzulegen und in das New York der Gegenwart zu übertragen. Die Idee, die Handlung um die Komponente einer jüdischen Identität der Protagonisten zu ergänzen, verwarf er ebenfalls. Das Drehbuch verfasste er zusammen mit Frederic Raphael, der die Arbeit mit Kubrick im Nachhinein als sehr angespannt beschrieb und beklagte, dass man inhaltlich wenig Freiräume hatte. Raphael und Kubrick ließen zwar die Fabel weitgehend unangetastet, nahmen aber neben der Übertragung der Handlung in das Amerika der späten 1990er Jahre mehrere kleine Änderungen an der Geschichte vor: Während die Novelle mit einem Gespräch von Fridolin (Bill) und Albertine (Alice) am Abend nach dem großen Ball beginnt und dieser nur durch ihre Äußerungen beschrieben wird, zeigt die Verfilmung den Abend selbst. Das Verhältnis zwischen Bill und Alice ist in dem Gespräch an diesem Abend asymmetrischer als im Buch, da Fridolins Erwiderung, dass auch er im selben Urlaub beinahe eine Affäre gehabt hätte, fehlt. Die geheime Gesellschaft trägt in der Novelle im Gegensatz zu den venezianischen Verkleidungen im Film Mönchs- und Nonnenkostüme. Da die Novelle in der Karnevalszeit spielt, ist dies für Fridolin wenig überraschend; auch die Festivität, die er mit seiner Frau besucht, ist im Buch ein Maskenball. Es wird außerdem bei der geheimen Feier lediglich ein nackter Tanz beschrieben, eine Orgie, wie sie im Film gezeigt wird, kommt im Buch nicht vor, wenn auch Fridolin mutmaßt, dass es Räumlichkeiten gebe, um sich zurückzuziehen. Nachdem Fridolin enttarnt wurde und die Fremde sich für ihn geopfert hat, wird er gezwungen, in eine Kutsche einzusteigen, die abgeschlossen ist. Er ist von Panik erfüllt, wird dann aber doch nur am Stadtrand abgesetzt und muss nach Hause laufen. Die Verfilmung überspringt diesen Teil der Geschichte. Hinzugefügt wurde die Figur Victor Ziegler, der als Teil von Bills normalem Leben, aber auch als Mitglied der geheimen Gesellschaft, eine Verbindung zwischen beiden Welten schaffen soll, eine Verbindung, die in der Novelle nicht existiert. Seine Erklärung, dass es sich bei den Frauen um Prostituierte gehandelt habe und die Bestrafung nur eine Farce gewesen sei, um Bill einzuschüchtern, kommt in der Novelle jeweils nur als Vermutung Fridolins vor. Das Drehbuch wurde schließlich im Frühjahr 1996 fertiggestellt. Besetzung Kubrick wollte für die beiden Hauptdarsteller ein Ehepaar verpflichten, um so die Hemmschwelle für einige Szenen herabzusetzen. Nachdem zunächst Kim Basinger und Alec Baldwin im Gespräch waren, Baldwin jedoch nicht als geeignet für die Rolle erschien, fiel die Entscheidung schließlich auf Tom Cruise und Nicole Kidman. Der Kontakt kam über den Regisseur Sydney Pollack zustande. Nicole Kidman beendete gerade ihre Dreharbeiten an Portrait of a Lady, als sie und Cruise das Drehbuch erhielten. Wegen der ungewöhnlich langen Dreharbeiten verließen einige Darsteller das Ensemble vorzeitig und mussten ersetzt werden. So war die Rolle von Victor Ziegler ursprünglich durch Harvey Keitel besetzt, bevor Sydney Pollack die Rolle übernahm. Jennifer Jason Leigh hatte ursprünglich Marion gespielt, stand jedoch für die Nachdrehs nicht zur Verfügung, so dass sie durch Marie Richardson ersetzt wurde. Dreharbeiten Kidman und Cruise waren bereits seit fünf Jahren verheiratet, als die Dreharbeiten im November 1996 begannen. Nach Aussagen der beiden Schauspieler war es für sie bei manchen Szenen tatsächlich von Vorteil, dass sie auch im realen Leben ein Paar waren, manchmal führte dies jedoch auch zu Schwierigkeiten. Kidman äußerte, dass die Grenzen zwischen Realität und Fiktion für sie manchmal verschwammen und sie tatsächlich zu Alice wurde. Für Cruise war es hingegen vor allem schwer, eine Figur zu spielen, die sehr viel introvertierter und beobachtender war als er selbst. Während Kubrick stellenweise sehr kontrollierend war, ließ er in anderen Szenen den Schauspielern große Freiheiten. Kubrick hatte keinerlei zeitlichen Druck vom Studio, sodass er sich bei den Dreharbeiten so viel Zeit ließ, wie er für notwendig hielt. Wie in den anderen Filmen Kubricks zuvor wurden manche Szenen häufig wiederholt, um möglichst viele unterschiedliche schauspielerische sowie überraschende und interessante Spielvarianten einer Szene zu erhalten. Der fehlende Zeitdruck führte beispielsweise auch dazu, dass Kidman während der Arbeiten für den Dialog am Ende des Films tatsächlich mehrere Stunden geweint hatte, so dass die verquollenen Augen nicht durch ein entsprechendes Makeup aufgeschminkt werden mussten. Während der langen und intensiven Dreharbeiten entwickelte sich ein enges Verhältnis zwischen den Darstellern und dem Regisseur. Wie alle Filme Kubricks seit 2001: Odyssee im Weltraum wurde Eyes Wide Shut in England gedreht. Um den Protagonisten trotzdem durch die Straßen von New York wandern zu lassen, wurden verschiedene Methoden kombiniert: Zum einen wurde ein Filmset errichtet, das dem Aussehen der echten Stadt nachempfunden war. Weitere Außenaufnahmen wurden in London realisiert, wo für die Dreharbeiten amerikanische Telefonzellen aufgestellt wurden. Zusätzlich wurden Aufnahmen vor Ort von einer Second Unit gedreht und durch Schnitt und Rückprojektionen mit den anderen Aufnahmen kombiniert. Die meisten Innenaufnahmen hingegen wurden in den Pinewood Studios realisiert. Die Dreharbeiten dauerten bis Januar 1998, mit einigen Nachdrehs im April. Postproduktion Die Titelmusik des Filmes ist der „Walzer Nr. 2“ aus der Suite für Varieté-Orchester (im Abspann als Jazz-Suite Nr. 2 bezeichnet) von Dmitri Schostakowitsch. Sie wird im Vor- und Abspann und in der Montage der täglichen Routine von Bill und Alice verwendet und steht im Film für das alltägliche Familienleben.21 Der hervorstechendste Teil der Filmmusik ist jedoch das minimalistische Klavierstück Musica Ricercata II: Mesto, Rigido e Cerimoniale von György Ligeti, das an fünf Stellen des Filmes, immer im Zusammenhang mit der Bedrohung durch die geheime Gesellschaft, zu hören ist. Es verkörpert das Gesetz, gegen das Bill verstoßen hat.22 Die extra für den Film komponierte Musik stammt von Jocelyn Pook, sie kam vor allem bei den beiden Monologen von Alice, der Orgie im Somerton und Bills Fantasien über die Untreue seiner Frau zum Einsatz.23 Als Lichtquellen dienten bei den Dreharbeiten fast ausschließlich im Bild sichtbare Lampen. Um trotzdem eine ausreichende Helligkeit zu erlangen, wurde im Nachhinein eine Push-Entwicklung durchgeführt, wodurch das Bild eine recht hohe Körnigkeit erhielt. Die Fassung für den US-amerikanischen Markt wurde in der Orgienszene entschärft, um eine Altersfreigabe von NC-17 zu vermeiden. Hierfür wurden computergenerierte Personen eingefügt. Dies war der erste Einsatz von CGI bei einem Kubrick-Film.25 Marketing und Veröffentlichung 1999 kündigte Warner Bros. Eyes Wide Shut als „eine Geschichte über sexuelle Eifersucht und Obsession, mit Tom Cruise und Nicole Kidman in den Hauptrollen“ an. In den folgenden Jahren gab es nur wenig weitere Informationen und es kamen unterschiedliche Gerüchte in Umlauf. So hieß es, dass Cruise und Kidman Psychiater spielen würden, die sich auf sexuelle Beziehungen mit ihren Patienten einlassen, oder dass Tom Cruise in einer Szene ein Kleid tragen würde. Auch das Gerücht, dass der Film Sexszenen zwischen Nicole Kidman und Tom Cruise beinhalte, hielt sich lange. So berichtete der Star im März 1999, dass Kubrick mit dem Liebesspiel zwischen den beiden Hauptdarstellern so unzufrieden gewesen sei, dass er zwei Sextherapeuten engagiert habe. Das amerikanische Magazin wurde daraufhin von den beiden Schauspielern wegen Verleumdung verklagt. Auch der von Kubrick geschnittene Trailer enthielt viele Szenen, in denen Cruise und Kidman flirtend, küssend und nackt zu sehen sind, und heizte damit die Erwartungen des Publikums weiter an. Der fertige Film enthielt jedoch keine Sexszene zwischen den beiden Hauptdarstellern. Eine erste Vorführung der finalen Schnittfassung fand am 1. März 1999 vor Schauspielern, der Studioleitung und anderen Mitwirkenden in New York statt. Stanley Kubrick war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden, verstarb jedoch überraschend nur sechs Tage später. Die Postproduktion an der Tonspur war in diesem Moment noch nicht fertiggestellt worden, der finale Soundmix konnte von Kubrick also nicht mehr überwacht werden. Drehbuchautor Frederic Raphael veröffentlichte im Sommer 1999 das Buch Eyes Wide Open – Eine Nahaufnahme von Stanley Kubrick, in dem er seine Zusammenarbeit mit Kubrick an dem Film beschreibt. Witwe Christiane Kubrick veröffentlichte daraufhin eine Stellungnahme, in der sie Raphael Vertrauensbruch und die Verunglimpfung ihres Mannes vorwarf. Er habe durch die Veröffentlichung von vertraulichen Gesprächen Kubricks Privatsphäre verletzt und vermittle ein falsches Bild in seiner Beschreibung der Persönlichkeit des Regisseurs. Raphael habe bei der Suche nach einem Verleger außerdem den Eindruck erweckt, dass das Buch von Kubricks Familie autorisiert worden sei, was jedoch nicht stimme. Veröffentlicht wurde Eyes Wide Shut am 13. Juli desselben Jahres in den USA, die Europapremiere fand als Eröffnungsfilm der 56. Filmfestspiele von Venedig am 1. September statt. In Deutschland kam der Film am 9. September in die Kinos. Synchronregie führte bei der deutschen Filmfassung aufgrund von Kubricks noch vor seinem Tod geäußerten Wunsch Edgar Reitz, den er wegen dessen ersten Teils der Heimat-Trilogie schätzte. Im deutschen Free-TV wurde Eyes Wide Shut erstmals am 21. Dezember 2002 um 22.40 Uhr in der ARD gezeigt. Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Erotik